


Calm Winter

by Tanitoz



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Character Development, Gen, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Tags May Change, probably some fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanitoz/pseuds/Tanitoz
Summary: Winter wants change. Her world is boring, tiresome. Until an all-too familiar face comes around, performing feats never before seen. And he gives her a choice. Join The Constant, or stay.She chooses The Constant.





	1. Obsession Is A Strong Word

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is, well, my first time ever posting a fanfic. Or writing one really. If you're reading this, thank you. I hope I don't disappoint. More notes at the end

“Did you forget your key? Seriously?” A mocking voice sneered as the front door of 1587 Pivot Rd. swung open and startled two high schoolers. The first, a frail girl with haunted blue eyes and cropped sandy blonde hair covered by a winter hat, barged past the irate adult and into the house. The second, a tall and gangly boy with unruly brown hair and amber eyes covered by a thick pair of spectacles, apologized as he slipped past the adult with graceless finesse. 

The girl produced a key with a green painted head from the pocket of her puffy winter coat, and looked back at the now-annoyed adult. “Got it right here. Woulda used it too if I got the chance.” She huffed out, adjusting her backpack as she began climbing a small set of stairs set next to the wall of the living room. 

The boy apologized again as he trailed after the girl, and soon they found themselves in a small attic-like room. It was a sparsely decorated space; with a simple mattress resting under a window on the far side of the room. Near the mattress was a deflated bean bag chair, decorated with so much duct tape its original colors were lost. A desk and chair hosting a decent enough computer was nestled under a sloped wall, a small lamp perched in the spare room and a trash can filled with various wrappers. An oak cabinet was positioned the wall opposite the computer, its wooden doors flung open to reveal a mass of clothing. The girl took off her coat and hat and flung it at the cabinet as she approached the computer. The backpack trailed not far behind, hitting on of the doors with a whump before falling to the ground. The boy moved to grab the bean bag and dragged it over to the computer.

As she jabbed the ‘on’ button with just a bit too much force, the boy settled down with his book bag next to him. “Come on. It can’t have been that bad, right?” He asked hesitantly as the girl flumped down on the chair.

She glared at him. “Four. I have four classes with Megan McHoe.” He winced and let out an “ooo”. The computer, at this point, had booted up and she wasted no time logging in to it with a password that was infinitely too long.

“At least we have homeroom together?” He offered as a response, uncertainty lacing his words. As he spoke, the computer loaded up its desktop, which was a picture of the two in formal wear and smiling as fireworks lit up the night sky behind them. They were both in tuxedos, and they stood flush to one another to fit into the frame. Unconsciously, he smiled as he saw the image. “I can’t believe you still have that…” he mumbled quietly.

Either she didn’t hear him or chose to ignore him as she opened up a game. He gave a long groan as he saw her click open the one game she did not need any more of in her life. “Get out your laptop. You’re doing this with me.” She commanded in a tone that got the point of “do it or die” across just fine. He grumbled some choice words such as “demanding” and “obsessed” under his breath as he fumbled with his backpack before pulling out a beautiful (if such a word can be used to define electronics) laptop of a lavender color. 

“Come on, Winter, can’t we play something else?” He asked as the sirens song of Don’t Starve Together began to emanate from a small pair of dollar-store headphones sat on the arm of Winter’s chair. She shook her head and, after opening her daily gift, hit Host Game and he groaned again. “But you always choose this.” She smiled as she selected their world, hovering over the ‘Resume World’ button and he groaned again.

“So what? Come on, Sky, I deserve it after not killing anyone today.” She complained and he visibly gave in as his shoulders sagged. He gave a mumbled “fine” and opened his laptop, only for a piece of paper to be resting on his keyboard. He stared it down for a second, not remembering ever even obtaining it, before picking it up. 

He began to read aloud as Winter gave him an inquisitive glance. “Come One Come All the most amazing show in history! One night only see the Amazing Maxwell perform feats of magic and mystery! Prepare to be astounded by sights never before seen!” As he finished reading, he showed her the poster. It showed the back of a man with his arms spread wide, an open book in his left hand. From what was visible, he appeared to be wearing a fine tailored suit. He was standing to the side, with the center of the poster featuring a gilded cage containing a rabbit. The text was above and below him in a font that almost appeared scratched on in white. Below the final large text was small Times New Roman, terribly offset from the previous chicken scratch.

“Saturday, January 24th. 5-7 PM. Entry fee $10. Romain Fairgrounds.” Winter mumbled as she read the fine text. She gave a small snort of dry laughter and turned back to her screen. “Where did you even get that?” She asked as she loaded up the world, sick of waiting for Sky. He rolled his eyes and shrugged as he saw her start the world and began to load up his laptop.

“I’m not sure. Someone must’ve given it to me during school.” He replied after a heavy moment of thought. “Wanna go?” Was his question as his laptop started up and he typed his password in.

Winter tilted her head and side glanced him as she waited for night to pass from the safety of her base camp, a roaring fire pit keeping the chill of winter at bay. “Why?” She asked in return. He shrugged again.

“Seems like it’ll be fun. Worse comes to worse we can laugh at how bad it is.” She didn’t seem convinced as she returned her attention to the game. He opened up his own game and gave it one last shot. “I’ll pay for you.”

“Deal.”


	2. Come One, Come All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting the scene for our good ol' Maxwell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eek, I didn't think people would actually read this. uh, hope y'all enjoy

The days until the magic show passed with the vivacity of a lethargic sloth. Finally, from the festering shambles of the week, Saturday rose from the rotted ashes left by the passing of time. The day promised snow, at least 4 inches of it, so Winter chose the smart path. Staying curled up in her room in 3 layers of blankets with a mug of hot chocolate set on her desk.

She only had to get up once; to let Sky in so they could spend a few hours talking and gaming together before the show. After a “friendly” bout of Uno with some strangers online (“skip my turn one more time I dare you” “suck it, loser”), it was time to depart.

After trading the blankets for her coat and hat, Winter grumpily followed Sky to his car (which, given its state is better fit to be called a lawsuit in waiting). A ten minute drive composed of Winter ranting about the benefits of a Panic Room in comparison to a walled in base, they found themselves at the Romain Fairgrounds.

It wasn’t all that impressive a sight, all said and done. It was more just a giant patch of land meant for people to rent and use for whatever they could pull together. It currently contained a single big-top tent billowing in the windy snow. Faded red and white stripes did their best to hide a rickety looking house of sorts attached to a car as archaic as Sky’s. This was clearly not the Amazing Maxwell’s first show.

Word had traveled about the show, it seemed, as it took Sky a good minute to find a place to park amongst the piles of cars settled near the tent.

“We’re gonna freeze our butts off…” Winter grumbled as they approached the worn circus tent. 

Sky snorted a dry laugh. “Says the girl in the puff vest.”

She scowled at him but he paid no mind, instead choosing to deal with the man blocking the entrance to the tent. A sign above him read “Amazing Maxwell. Entry $10”

“Fine. You’re gonna freeze your butt off and I’ll laugh at you,” She grumbled as he bought them entry. Sky rolled his eyes as he handed her a ticket stub and guided her in past the (frighteningly strong) man guarding the entrance. “Wolfgang…” she muttered as she walked past the man, noticing his uncanny resemblance to his Don’t Starve namesake. 

As they entered it became clear that the tent looked deceptively small on the outside. At least 200 wooden and metal chairs were lined up in front of a small stage. The entire thing was lit with hanging oil lamps. Winter hoped they were electronic, because the idea of burning to death in a freak tent fire wasn’t all that comforting. Sky guided her through the chairs in a search for some open seats, and settled on a pair in the third row.

“Oh, I won’t freeze. I’d steal your coat before that point.” He teased her as they sat down, and she playfully punched his arm. 

“As if. You couldn’t steal something from a blind man.” She retorted and he laughed while rubbing his arm. 

“Someone’s a bit feisty. Would some… Pocky make you feel better?” As he spoke, he drew a hand into his thin jacket and withdrew a box of strawberry Pocky from an inner pocket. Winter promptly flipped out and tried to snatch the box from his hands while screeching like a banshee. 

“WHEREDIDYOUGETTHESE” was about the only thing Sky could make out from her vocal seizure. 

Still keeping the Pocky out of her reach (and praying to whatever deity might exist that Winter would stop making a scene) he smothered her face with a hand and pushed her the slightest bit away. “I stashed some in my car cause I know you like them. Thought you would want a snack. You can have them if you promise to  _ stop screaming. _ ”

She instantly stopped her demonic possession after that. Inwardly he thanked her for stopping so soon and handed her the box. She tore it open and yanked out the packaging containing the true prize. As she carefully ripped it open she side-eyed Sky. “Have any for yourself? I can share if you want…” 

Though touched by her (albeit hesitant) willingness to share, he reached back into his jacket and pulled out another box, this one cookie n cream flavoured. She smiled at him as she ate her first of many sinfully delicious strawberry cream coated biscuit sticks. “Thank you,” she drawled out as she licked the flavouring off. He just smiled and shook his head at her as he began to open his own package. They sat and talked as a slow stream of people steadily filed in to fill up the remaining seats. 

Tangential to their debate over the practicality and usage of the Speed Force in daily life, Sky looked around and commented “seems like this Maxwell guy is a hit.” Winter shrugged and bit down on her pocky. 

“Meh,” she mumbled between her mouthful, “seems like he’s trying to rip off Waxwell.”

Sky rolled his eyes at this. “Not everything has to tie back to Don’t Starve, you know,” he groaned. Winter gave him a pointed look. 

“Amazing Maxwell. The stage name of William Carter aka Maxwell, current and former King of The Constant? Ring any bells?” She gave him an exasperated look and grumbled something under her breath before taking another bite of her snack. Before Sky could work in a retort or any kind, the lamps flickered out simultaneously causing a hushed silence to fall over the room.

The show was about to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not much but it's a slow build I'm sorry I need to set the sceeeeeeene thank you for reading. Please, feel free to leave feedback. I wanna do my best to improve the story


	3. Act One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The show begins, and on stage we have Abigail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOO Shoutout to Nothosaurus for leaving kudos. I have NO idea why you did b/c this is a dumpster fire so far but you made my WEEK my dude. And guest left kudos as well. Y'all are great!!! Thank you so much.   
> Also cursing. be warned. winter is a bad influence don't listen to her kiddos

The stage up front flared to life, dazzlingly bright lights centred on the wood. With a bit more flair than necessary the Amazing Maxwell himself took center stage. He entered from behind the billowing wall of the big top and stood proudly in front of the crowd. “Hello,” he greeted them with in a low and musical voice, one meant to captivate and charm. “I am the Amazing Maxwell as you all may know.”  
A few chuckles came from the audience. Winter didn’t get it. “I am here to astound you all with feats that far surpass any mere human! Of course, I am not alone this evening.” As he said that he was flanked by the doorman and a petite girl who almost appeared haunted, eyes pale and baggy; skin near translucent. Twin pigtails frizzed from her head and a red flower stuck from the straw color.   
Winter sucked in a breath as her gaze landed on the girl. “Wendy…” she sighed out in a whisper. So many of the people here reminded her of the game. In all honesty it was starting to creep her out. Who (aside from her) would be a big enough fan to go through with all of this? She didn’t have any more time to think on it as the show began after two very short introductions.  
Instead of Wolfgang and Wendy, it was Abigail and Strongman. Apparently Abigail was a medium and could manifest spirits to communicate with, and Strongman (not all that clever a name) was, well, strong. Strong enough to lift 5 tons according to the Amazing Maxwell himself. Winter wanted to call bullshit but didn’t want to start things off negatively.   
Abigail began the show; Strongman and Maxwell drifting off the stage as she took the center. She started talking in a voice of a melancholic flute, high and musical with endless sorrow. Winter immediately felt drawn to her voice. She told stories of things she had seen and the entire audience watched rapturously as she called upon spirits. The air grew even colder and Sky shivered as the stage covered with a silvery mist drifting in from the curtains.   
The mist took human form, swirling and spinning as it attempted to keep shape. It started to sing, its melody so heartbreaking that the audience began to weep. It almost sounded like a music box, but it was too human to be mistaken for anything but what it once was. Abigail joined the song, singing lyrics about love, lost life, and heartbreak. Even Winter and Sky found themselves shedding a tear or two by the end.   
The somber heartfelt mood didn’t last for long, as soon Abigail was spinning a tale about the spirits past. Apparently its name was Motiif, and they used to be one of the most famous performers in the world. As Abigail spun yarn about Motiif’s tragic accident and the loss of her legs, the spirit began to dance ballet to show how great they had been. The story was one of despair, sorrow, and loss. More spirits began to form from the mist as the story drew to a close, and one by one they were drawn to the crowd.  
The medium explained that she would help anyone find closure, and immediately hands shot into the air. She gazed at the crowd, and settled on a young looking child with the spirit of a young woman next to him.   
With a gesture for the boy to come to the stage, the spirit grabbed his hand and began to guide him. He seemed terrified yet overjoyed at the same time. He climbed the stage, the ghost miming helping him up.  
“Your name is Greg, is it not, small one?” Abigail asked as he moved to stand next to her, facing the crowd and peering down as if that many stares made him uncomfortable.  
“...yes, ma’am…” he responded, so softly that Winter could hardly hear him. The spirit who had guided him on stage leaned down and hugged the boy, spectral tears falling from its eyes. He seemed concerned, stiffening as the mist enveloped him.  
Abigail crouched down to be on the same level as Greg. “Your mother misses you very dearly.” The spirit drew back from the boy enough to look him in the eyes. “You lost her before you could speak her name.”   
Abigail continued, reuniting the boy with his lost mother. Winter scoffed, annoyance settling on her face. Sky nudged her and leaned in, whispering into her ear. “Nice and morbid start to the show, right? Really sets the mood.” Winter glanced over to him and a small smirk covered up the annoyance.  
“Maybe Strongman will come out with a medical degree and start diagnosing people with cancer.” Winter chuckled, her mood lightening. Sky rolled his eyes but kept at it. Seeing Winter upset wasn’t exactly something he wanted today, or any day. If it took giving in to her nihilistic sense of humour, he’d joke all day long.  
He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, knocking their heads together gently. “Don’t worry, if I get diagnosed I’ll just take one of your kidneys,” he reassured her with a smile. She chuckled, a light blush coating her cheeks.  
The show went on, two others being reunited with lost loved ones. An old woman was united with her husband who had passed away a few years prior, and he told the crowd stories from the war. Which one, he never specified. The second, or third depending on how you viewed the show as a whole, was a curveball from the other two.  
Abigail brought her own sister on stage.  
A girl named Wendy.  
Winter’s comments halted as she saw the ghost form. It was Wendy. The Bereaved. Sky noticed her freeze and shot a glance to the stage where the twins stood. He was silent too.  
“This is my twin sister, Wendy.” Abigail stated, gesturing to the ghost. Everything about her was the same. Straw twin pigtails, the red flower, her outfit. Even the ghosts eyes were empty, pale. Bags underneath.   
Winter had had enough. She went to stand, but Sky had never removed his arm so she was held in place as he stiffened. “What the fuck is this?” She hissed. Sky took a moment to respond, the words catching on his lips.   
“I have no idea but maybe you were right. About the whole… Waxwell thing.” he mumbled, keeping Winter in place so she didn’t interrupt Abigail talking about how Wendy vanished one day and never returned.   
Winter did nothing as the first act closed. She watched as Wendy vanished, the ghost dropping the flower that had been in its hair and Abigail picking it up to show it had come to life. A beautiful red lotus.  
As the stage cleared with a round of applause, Winter finally spoke up again. “I’m kicking this Amazing Maxwell’s ass for copyright infringement.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo it's been a while since I updated, I know. I'm sorry. I'll be better I promise. Thank you so much for reading. New chapter in a day or two, I promise


	4. Strongman Takes The Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Strongman shows off his skills, Sky has a bit of a discussion with Winter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'll update soon I promise" uh oof sorry guys. BTW this is gonna be a bit of a... different chapter than the others. mostly dialogue don't kill me

“Winter, can you at least think this through first? I hardly think violence is the answer here.”  
“What other options are there?”  
“Calmly explaining that this is wrong?”  
“Where is the fun in that? They’re ripping of Don’t Starve, they deserve to get beat up.”  
“I don’t think jail time is worth it.”  
“I wouldn’t get arrested! You can be my alibi.”  
“Your alibi who you went to see the people you beat up perform live in front of a crowd?”  
“...you’re supposed to be on my side here, Sky.”  
“Your side is dumb. I’m on my own side, where there’s no cell doors.”  
“You suck.”  
“Not as much as your plans do.”  
“Come onnnnn are you sure I can’t just, like, kick their shins a bit? Spit on their corpse?”  
“If you want to walk home.”  
“Fine. I’ll leave a horrible review on Yelp.”  
“Pfft. Who uses Yelp?”  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Strongman had taken stage, doing what you would expect a man of his name to be doing.  
After warming up by lifting (reportedly) 400 lbs, he began showing off. The two didn’t pay much attention, still caught in their debate of how far Sky would allow Winter to vent her anger of the show.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
“A strongly worded letter?”  
“Do they even have an address? I’m pretty sure they live in this tent and I don’t want the US Postal Service putting you on their ban list.”  
“Ok, fine. What, then? You’re not giving me many options. At least not cool ones.”  
“I’m gonna go with my original point of calmly explain what they’re doing is wrong.”  
“Uuugh you are. The most boring person I have ever met.”  
“Yet you suffer through it anyway. A real martyr.”  
“Oh hush. You know I love you, as terrible and lame as you are.”  
“Sadly, I love you too. One of these days I’ll find a man who’ll treat me right.”  
“Come on, you know as well as I do I’m the best you’re ever getting.”  
“How… comforting.”  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
As they talked, the show went on. Soon enough, Strongman’s act was finished and he left the stage with a bow. There was just one act left.  
The Amazing Maxwell himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof again. This chapter was mostly filler. 90% filler. sorry, ngl it was the only way I could get myself to keep writing. but also??? really important b/c characters interacting and I love my lil BFFs. thing's'll be cooler soon I hope.


	5. Maxwell Takes The Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The show reaches a climax as the main man takes center stage, only to confirm what Winter thought all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look I can explain the hiatus please don't kill me

The lights flickered before snuffing out entirely. The tent was pitched into darkness but before the audience could gasp the lanterns came back to life. However, they returned in greyscale, turning the whole room monochromatic.  
Maxwell stood on the stage, a black-bound book in his hand. It was held to the side, his other arm stretched into the air, having just snapped. In his palm was a flame grey as the rest of the room. He closed his fist, snuffing the flame, and took a bow, the hand holding his book behind him. He stepped back from the center of the stage, flipping through pages of the book.   
It was deathly still as he raised his hand and snapped yet again, and from the stages floorboards, shadows grew. Winding through the air with minds of their own, they formed a cocoon of darkness. With a third snap, the cocoon shattered to reveal a beautiful cage containing a bird. The bird chirped, flapping its wings and hopping about the cage as the crowd oohed.   
It was hard to tell from the distance and lack of colours, but Winter felt as if she had seen this before. She didn’t have too much time to think about it before yet another snap cut off the audience’s exclamations of shock and awe.  
The shadows that had broken off from the cocoon formed again on the stage. Two distinct forms took shape, and Winter instantly grabbed onto Sky. A Terrorbeak and a Crawling Horror. The Terrorbeak screamed in silence, filling the whole room with a chill even colder than the air from outside. The Crawling Horror stretched and turned to the bird, rising up and falling down, merging into the cage. As it did, the bird fell silent. In fact, it fell entirely. Collapsing from fear and whatever the monster did to it, the Crawling Horror stood half in the birdcage, half on the stage.   
It turned to face the audience as the Terrorbeak began pacing about on the stage, eyeing the audience with a mix of annoyance and hunger. It was about to lunge at one of the front row members when, from the cage, a plethora of night hands grew. The hands grabbed both of the creatures and lifted them into the air, slamming them together and causing them to merge. The hands forced them tighter and tighter, until all but one drew away and was holding a Telltale Heart.  
Of course, it wasn’t perfect and seemed to be made of darkness incarnate, but it was still a Telltale Heart.   
The hand brought it to the birdcage, and somehow placed it inside the fainted feathered friend. A few tense seconds passed before it rose from its stupor, singing anewed.   
The show went on, more magical sights such as those before. Possibly the most stunning was that of a shadow Pig and Merm, running about the room in a fight to the death. The Pig won, of course, ripping out the Merm’s shadowy heart on stage before swallowing it whole and disappearing in a puff.   
There was no doubt in Winter’s heart as the show closed with uproarious applause. She was gonna kick this fake Maxwell’s ass.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
“Winter, you can’t be serious about this.”  
“I just wanna talk.”  
“No, you’re not.”  
“I just wanna talk.”   
“Hey- stop pushin- WINTER!”  
“LISTEN UP YOU SON OF A BITCH-”  
“Say, pal, why don’t we have a chat?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god so I've had this done for a while and thought I posted it but i didn't so it just??? saved as an unposted chapter I'm a dummy please forgive me don't get out the belt


	6. Making A Deal With A Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter tries her best to not beat up an old decrepit magician man for copyright infringement but surprise he was actually a demon man! With her literal life on the line with a deal that has no benefits, she takes the dive. Straight into The Constant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o this one took a bit to write b/c I'm worried about Maxwell's characterization if it's off plz don't hate me I'm so sorry if you know how to help please I need help

Winter had barged backstage despite Strongman attempting to keep the crowd at bay and Sky’s warnings, following “Maxwell” to the home attached to the getaway vehicle. “LISTEN UP YOU SON OF A BITCH-” she shouted, pointing a finger accusatory at the man whom she had followed. He stood on the steps to the house, pausing as she shouted at him, adjusting his cuff-links.  
“Say, pal, why don’t we have a chat?” he asked, a sly smirk on his face, opening the door to the house. She crossed her arms, scowling in response.   
“Oh, yeah, because I’d totally trust some old man who totally ripped off his ‘magic show’. You’re probably gonna stab me or worse, no thank you. We’re doing this right here.” While not acting it out, the air quotes around the words magic show were palpable in the chilly winter air. “I’m not an idiot, I know that you stole all that shit from Don’t Starve. I should report you for copyright infringement.” It had grown colder over the course of the show as Winter’s words now hung heavy in the air as a cloud of frost. “Who the hell gave you the right to use other people’s work?” She stood her ground, her posture defensive.  
He smirked, stepping inside and glancing back at her. “I didn’t need permission. The work belongs to me.”   
“Buuuulllllshit. Klei Entertainment made the game, not some scrappy-” Winter’s protests were cut off as ‘Maxwell’ opened up the Codex Umbra, flipping through the pages. A hand of shadow reach up and smothered her mouth, reflexively causing her to reach up and pull at it. Her voice, now effectively smothered, came out as incoherent sounds with an increasingly aggressive tone.   
He closed the book and the hand disappeared. Leaning in the doorway, he semi-muttered to himself “sometimes the direct approach is best…” as Winter took on the look of someone who had no clue what just happened.  
Hands still held to where the shadow had silenced her, she looked from her palms to Maxwell and back again. Her eyes widened before narrowing to glare daggers at him. “What. In the FUCK. Was that,” she stressed, not fully understanding what it meant.   
“Them,” was Maxwell’s simplistic answer, still waiting at the door. It finally hit her. The impossible reality of what all of this meant. ‘The Amazing Maxwell’ she had just watched was… no, that can’t be right, can it? But the terrorbeak… and the hand was so real… “As I said. Let’s have a chat, pal.” Winter slowly nodded her head, sparing a glance behind her to where she had left Sky behind.  
“He’s gonna freak when he hears this…”  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
“So you came here for me? Why? What’s the point?”  
“My world needs new blood. The old pieces of the game get tiring.”  
“Yeah ok, I get that you’re a psychopath but again. Why me? Wouldn’t, y’know, someone who knows what’s going on kinda defeat the point?”  
“I’ve taken from all walks of life. A scientist, librarian, lumberjack… why not stir the pot further?”  
“And didn’t you just… yoink them out of their lives? Why give me an option?”  
“They always had a choice.”  
“I don’t think that’d hold in a court of law.”  
“There is-”  
“Wait a minute, hold up! You aren’t even on the throne anymore! Charlie is! What the fuck is this bullshit then? Shouldn’t I be seeing her instead?”  
“There are parts of me still searching for more pieces.”  
“Sigh and what do I get out of this? I mean, it sounds like a shitty deal on my end. “Hey kid, go run off to an alternate dimension because I get bored easily!””  
“An escape, and a chance at what I once held.”  
“...wut?”  
“I see it in your eyes. You loathe this world.”  
“Ha, yeah, ain’t hard to tell this place is shit but at least there’s the internet.”  
“You could have the Throne.”  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Winter internally berated herself. What was she getting into? Was she really going to, what, go to The Constant? For what, a chance at ruling it and getting out of her life? What if she died? Well, that wouldn’t happen. She knew the game like the back of her eyelids.   
“Flip the switch.”  
It wasn’t like she’d be alone. Maxwell promised to convince Sky to come too. She didn’t really think he’d hold up on that, but… well, it’d be better that way. He has a life here after all. Stop getting sentimental. You know he barely tolerates you.   
“Do it!”  
She sighed, and gave in. Worse comes worse she dies and no one remembers her, right? As she was pulled into the earth by the hands made of shadow, she felt sorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welll uhhhhh two months in between updates isn't. bad. right? But now that the fear of getting Maxwell's character wrong (I know what it is but I just cannot portray it for the life of me ;-; ) is gone for the next few chapters, I don't have much to fear. I hope y'all enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> Ha, starting off pretty boring I know. Trying to set up the scene. It's gonna be a pretty long story with more setup than necessary but I hope someone sticks til the end. Please, feel free to give me any feedback you have! I'll listen to all of it!


End file.
